Sister's know best!
by snickers4eva
Summary: Snickers fluff rating for safety. Involves a visit to texas for the two. Set prior to all the GSR stuff. Not ure where this is going. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok i know the title won't make sense but it will eventually trust me on this one D This is my first fic in over 6 months so apologies if I'm a little rusty.

Come with me?

Sara's cell phone woke her. Sighing she reached over not caring to look for Caller ID, there was only one person who would ring her at this time. It was times like this when she felt like she really hated Gilbert Grissom.

"Sidle" she stated trying to sound as sleepy as possible in the hope Grissom would feel guilty, she really was in need of sleep.

"Hey Sara, it's Grissom" Like I didn't know that she thought to herself praying that she had actually said it in her head. "Sorry if you were asleep, but were having an emergency meeting in the breakroom in one hour. See you there" Sara murmured a bye and slammed the phone shut.

"Goddammit" she cursed out loud, well, she thought, I'm awake now anyway. Climbing out of bed she went and got ready for work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara wandered into the break room, praying Greg was at this mysterious meeting with some of his Blue Hawaian – what she needed something to make this visit worthwhile!

She walked in to find the whole of the lab sat around. Dammit, she thought, there's something wrong here. The only person missing was Grissom.

Ten minutes later he shuffled through the door to find a completely silent break room, waiting for the reason for them being woken up or all their plans for the day being ruined.

"Okay, Ecklie is well Ecklie so it's been left to me to tell you this" Everyone in the room knew this translated as Ecklie couldn't be bothered, or it was really bad news and Ecklie didn't want the blame for the anouncement.

"Okay this is slightly weird but, the lab's been shut down for a month" The room errupted in whispers and talking. Grissom held up his hand for quiet. "The lab has, well fallen short on an inspection and there are certain health and safety issues that need to be dealt with before were allowed to work in here again. You will all be either be on paid leave or be working for another nearby lab. All our cases will be handled by the closest labs." He paused "All of your postings are on a piece of paper on the notice board. That's all" and with that he left the room not wanting to be there to be interrogated or qustioned by his colleagues.

There was a rush to the notice board as people found out their future for the next month and then they slowly filtered out. Some delighted, some not so.

Cath, Warrick, Nick and Sara all had the same idea – sit and wait on the couch till everyone's gone and then figure it all out. Eventually the last people filtered out, and then there was just the 'fab four' left. Nick got up to look turning round grinning.

"Paid leave" His grin got wider, somehow, and Sara's heart skipped a beat, "All four of us"

"Wow" or a word to that effect escaped all of their mouths at the same time.

"Well, in that case, I think I'm going to go and pick up Lindsey from school and give her the good news. Man this is weird," Cath grinned and stood up. "See you guys soon" and with that she left.

Warrick was next to leave muttering somethign about his wife and being a house husband. Nick chuckled to himself and sat down opposite Sara.

"Wow, this is well, rather .." He trailed off.

"Unexpected? Strange? Scary?" Sara offered

"No" he said, "more like bloody brilliant," and with that he flashed her one of his heart stopping smiles that made her legs feel like jelly.

"What are you going to do for your four weeks vacation?" Sara asked secretly hoping he would be in town and they could hang out together.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go out to Texas, I've not had a proper chance to see my family in a while, it would be nice to see them" Sara smiled to him nodding in approval but her heart sank thinking of how much she would miss him being around, even just fo four weeks. "What about you Sar? Got some man hidden away somewhere?"he teased grinning at her.

"Well, you know me nick" she grinned trying her best not to laugh, "Nah, I'll probably just chill out, watch some T.V, catch up on some reading, that knd of thing"

Nick looked at her and couldn't help but smile, he's been in love with her for a long time now, he just didn't want to tell her incase it scared her off. He couldn't cope with her not in his life.

"Come with me?" he blurted out

"What?" she exclaimed not quite sure if she had heard that right, Did Nick just ask me to go to texas for a month with him? She thought to herself, again hoping that really did say that in her head.

"Well, you don't have any plans, and I'd love you to meet my family, you'll have a really great time and you really could do with getting away from this city. And besides I'm gonna' need someome to keep me company on that long drive there" he grinned, praying inside she would say yes.

"Well, I, er... I don't know, I don't want to get in the way or..." she trailed off not certain what to say.

"Sara, let me rephrase that, you are coming with me to Texas for four weeks and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, you know Mr Stokes, when you put it like that..." she grinned her gaptooth smile that made Nick feel like he was melting inside.

"So it's settled, I'll pick you up in two hours" He winked at her and got up to leave.

"Nick wait" Sara got up walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him embracing him in a tight hug, "Thanks Nicky" She beathed out, just loud enough for him to hear. Then without another word she left, grinning uncontrolably.

A/N: Ok so i know this may seem a little unrealistic the whole lab shutting down but I've just been watching ER, the one where they shut the ER down. And it seemed like a good idea to get Nick and Sara on vacation at the same time. Anywhos, you know what to do, make my day, hit that review button, positive and negatives welcome, just tell me what you think – more soon if you so wish P


	2. Chapter 2

Sara had just got out the shower when the doorbell rung. She shook her head cursing Nick for being early and went to answer the door, dressed with a towel around her body and one around her hair. She swung the door open to find Nick stood there with that famous 100Watt smile. She turned to walk back to her beadroom whilst motioning for Nick to come in. She pulled on an old tee and some jeans which, if you asked Nick, hugged her in all the right places.

"Hurry up Sar or were going to be late" Nick teased

"I thought we were driving there?"Sara questioned unsure as to what Nicks hurry was.

"I changed my mind, two tickets, 3pm flight to Dallas and my mother is going to pick us up" Nick replied hoping Sara didn't mind his sudden change of plans

"oh" There was a slight dissapointment in her voice, she had been looking forward to the long drive it would give her a chance to get to know more about Nicks family before she got there, and giver her chance to spend some time with Nick, and just Nick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were close to landing when Sara woke up. She had fallen asleep on Nick after having a lengthy conversation about his family and who everyone was. In the end Sara decided that she was going to be incredibly lucky to be able to remember any of the dozens of names Nick had thrown at her. She lifted her head up and looked out the window.

"Beautiful aint it?" Nick was almost beaming with pride over his state and Sara noticed how his accent had thickened. She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah it is" She had to admit it texas was beatiful. She looked at Nick and smiled. She thought about how for a while now his heart stoppng grins had become more rare, and he always seem to walk around like he was carrying the weight of the world with him. She had missed the happy go lucky nick that she fell in love with, she hated to see him like this.

Wait.

Her thougths continued, did I just admit to being in love with Nick? Oh god what have I got myself into? She wondered but then looked at Nick again, she smiled, it really wouldn't bad if something happened between them. Infact it would be pretty amazing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stolling out of the airport, Sara by his side, Nick saw the familiar car waiting for them. As soon as Jillian Stokes saw Nick she practically jumped out the car, and sprinted towards them hugging Nick.

"Ma, this is Sara, Sara this is my mum"

"We've met before you know Nicky," Jillian stated whilst flinging her arms around Sara giving her a tight hug too. "And Sara if you're uncomfortable with calling me mum" with that she shot a glance at Nick which made Sara chuckle, "Call me Jillian."

"What?" Nick exclaimed still getting that look from his mother whilst not understanding what he had done wrong. Sighing he picked up his and Sara's suitcases and started to walk towards the car, with Sara and Jillian in tow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrives back at the Stokes' residence to be greeted by several of Nick's sisters flinging themselves at Nick. Sara couldn't help but chuckle at them. They definitely missed Nick. Well, why wouldn't they?

She was introduced to them all in turn, only three of his sisters had been able to make it, Sammy, the youngest after Nick, then there was the eldest Emily and then there was Hannah one of the middle children.

"Hey ma? Would you mind if we went for a nap for a few hours? This is like normal sleeping time for us?" Nick asked not wanting to be rude.

"No, no thats fine I've made the bed up in your room for you both"

"You do know were not together don't you?" Nick asked not wanting to force Sara into anything, lord knows he would revel at the chance to spend any time alone with her.

"Oh I just assumed, it's no problem I'll make up a bed in Sammy's old room and ..." Sara cut her off.

"It's fine, honestly I don't mind sharing with Nick, and I don't want to cause you any trouble being as your letting me stay here."

"You honestly don't mind?" Nick asked, Sara shook her head, "Then it's ok we'll share Ma no problem".

A/N Ok so I'm not great with long stories, I have a short attention span. Sorry it took so long to update. I need ideas people!! Four weeks is a long time to fill! And like I said I have a short attention span. Now, press that review button, you know you want too D

P.S thanks for all the reviews I've had already I wouldn't have continued with this without them D


End file.
